


One More Thing

by HylianEngineer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, Multi, Post-Endgame, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianEngineer/pseuds/HylianEngineer
Summary: After returning the Infinity Stones, there's one more thing Steve needs to do.Or: Steve, Peggy, and Bucky are reunited in the present day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 33





	One More Thing

The Avengers watched anxiously as the countdown approached zero. Three… two… one… For a long moment, nothing happened, and then two figures swirled into existence. Steve was there, of course, but there was a woman with him. …A woman in a WWII era uniform.

Bucky was the first to unfreeze. He hugged the woman tightly, lifting her off her feet and twirling her around before releasing her. "Peggy?! Steve and I thought we'd never see you again!" He exclaimed, glancing back and forth between her and Steve. "What are you doing here?"

Peggy smiled at him and shared a knowing look with Steve. "Steve stopped by and told me all about what happened to you both. For me, it's been years since you disappeared. I never stopped missing you. So when Steve offered me the chance to come back with him, how could I say no?"

"Wait, you're staying?!" Bucky's eyes went wide,"Can you do that?"

Peggy nodded, "Yes, dear, I'm staying."

The trio embraced and clung to each other as though afraid they would vanish. The other heroes stood back, not wanting to ruin the moment. Well, everyone but Tony. He was simply too shocked to move. Steve and Bucky were in love with his aunt! Not his biological aunt, but still. That was never going to stop being weird.


End file.
